I'll never let go
by PinkCherry135
Summary: my version of the famous i'll never let go scene and if you like popcicles i have those too and i invented pants so if you like pants r&r and im Brittney Spears too JK lol any way first Titanic fanfic so plz read u wont regret it!


That famous I'll never let go scene everybody loves!

hi im a newb so if this sucks i understand this is my first titanic fanfic and it will be a oneshot i have not seen the movie in a while and i like pshyconess so ha! but anyway... on to the crazieness

Jack: Rose,Rose get on the door

(door flips when they both try to get on ,idiots)

Jack:try again!

(same result)

Rose: maybe i should just get on and let you swim in the freezing water.

Jack: ok thats cool i might die but who cares they wont know who i am anyway!

(so idiot#1 lets idiot #2 get on the door knowing hes gonna die)

Rose: goodbye Jack i love you

Jack: dont you go saying your goodbyes Rose you are not gonna die i am but who cares

Rose :i do

(wedding march starts playing)

(my heart will go on starts playing louder)

(Wedding March gets louder)

(my heart will go on gets even louder)

(battle between the songs)

Rose and Jack: ahem we were sorta in the middle of a mushy love-scene here!!

Big Voice In The Sky: well then pick a song for the scene so we can get on with the crying and the sadness cuz its a sad friggen movie (shoves huuuuuuge handful of popcorn in invisible mouth)

Rose: my heart will go on!

Jack(at the same time):wedding march!

Medium-Sized Voice In The Sky: which is it??

Rose: please Jack, your gonna die soon any way!

Jack: exactly why i want my song!

Rose: your song is "im in love with a stripper"

Jack: oh so you are a stripper!

Rose: no!

Jack: then i want the wedding march!!!

Rose(dunking Jack under-water):my heart will go on please!

Big Voice In The Sky: ok sexy girl!

Director: you idiots Rose let Jack breathe he is not supposed to really die!!!!!

Rose(letting Jack up): sorry Jack-ie do you still love me?

Jack: how could i not love you with an $$ like that?

Rose: damn its cold!

Jack: i know

Rose:sombody turn up the heat in here!

Little Voice In The Sky: not allowed if you hurry up and finish then maybe you can go inside the warm rescue ship!

Jack: fine!

Rose: where were we?

Jack: where i say never let go.

Rose: cool

Jack(all serious again): Rose, promise me you'll never let go

Rose(crying with her tears turning into snowflakes): i promise Jack.

Jack: see cuz your gonna grow old, and die in your warm bed and have lots of babies! ok!?!

Rose: ok!

Jack: and if you break your promise to me you'll have 7 years of bad luck

Rose: i thought that was if you break a mirror

Jack: same thing

Rose: oh ok!

Jack: we are gonna sit here and wait im gonna die,using Disney Magic! and a dude will come to rescue you i think you can figure it out from there

Rose: yes Jack i love you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dude With No Name: is any body out there anybody!!

Rose: Jack! Jack they came to get us c'mon wake up, Jack Jack wake up please!!!

(Jack very quietly says "never let go Rose...")

Rose: i wont Jack i'll never let go

Dude With No Name: hello is anybody out here anyone hello??

(Rose lets go of jack and he sinks to the bottom saying "7 years")

Dude With No Name: yo any body out here?

(Rose grabs a convienently placed dead dudes whistle and blows as hard as she can 'which is not very hard mind you')

Dude With No Name: over there a girl! move these dead ppl and get her!

Whistle: tweet tweet

Dude With No Name: take my hand

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHEN THEY GET TO THE RESCUE SHIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Old Rose Voice-Over: and that was what happend... who wants candy!?!?

Researchers: WE DO!!!!!! YAYYYY. that was a good story grandma!

All The Voices In The Sky: THE END

( screen fades to black)

(screen lites up again )

Old Rose: hold on i need to drop this into the ocean or Brittney Spears can't talk about it in her song Oops I Did It Again *plop* Okay im good i'll just go home to die in my bed like Jack told me to!

All The Voices In The Sky:THE REAL END

lol lol

Disclaimer: yes i do own Titanic, and im also the inventor of pants and im Brittney Spears too!!!

... think about it idiots!!!

plz review i'll review yours!!! ( and if you dont i'll repo pants and you have to walk naked mwahahahahaha JK LOL)

so every body can have a popcicle of any flavor (you know cuz im so rich being Brittney Spears the inventor of pants and owner of the kick-ass movie Titanic lol) enjoy

------------------------------------------------ c'mon click it you know you wanna ---------------------------------------


End file.
